Sausage Party
Sausage Party is a 2016 American-Canadian adult computer-animated black comedy film directed by Greg Tiernan and Conrad Vernon and written by Kyle Hunter, Ariel Shaffir, Seth Rogen and Evan Goldberg from a story by Rogen, Goldberg and Jonah Hill. It stars the voices of Rogen, Kristen Wiig, Hill, Bill Hader, Michael Cera, James Franco, Danny McBride, Craig Robinson, Paul Rudd, Nick Kroll, David Krumholtz, Edward Norton and Salma Hayek. Plot Life is good for all the food items that occupy the shelves at the local supermarket. Frank (Seth Rogen) the sausage, Brenda (Kristen Wiig) the hot dog bun, Teresa Taco and Sammy Bagel Jr. (Edward Norton) can't wait to go home with a happy customer. Soon, their world comes crashing down as poor Frank learns the horrifying truth that he will eventually become a meal. After warning his pals about their similar fate, the panicked perishables devise a plan to escape from their human enemies. Why It's Neutral #TBA Bad Qualities # The main problem with Sausage Party is that it tries way too hard to tell the viewer it's an adult animated film, resulting in the film being littered with unnecessary profanity and sexual jokes. Unlike South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut, which uses the swearing in a satirical manner, Sausage Party uses profanity just to be hip, cool, and vulgar. #* Heck, even the first word said in the movie is a swear word. # Speaking of the film being vulgar and the fact of it being animated, there's a VERY HIGH chance people could confuse this film to be a kid-friendly movie due to fact adult animated movies are uncommon nowadays thus causing people to believe the majority of animated films are aimed at kids, in fact, there have been unofficial uploads of the movie in YouTube that have labeled it as a kids movie, when in reality, the film is the exact opposite of a kids movie. #Because of all of the vulgarity in the film, it leaves no room for actual humor, resulting in an unfunny mess passed on as a film. # There are jokes about the sausages being shaped like penises, and the buns being shaped like actual butts. That's the only reason why they're sausages and hot dog buns. # There's an actual rape scene where the antagonist, the douche, punches his face into its hole where its leaking juice, sucks it out, and says "If you say anything, no one will believe you. # It says it's a parody of Pixar films by: ## It uses inanimate objects as characters, a la Toy Story. ## It's computer-animated. #* This is not what makes Pixar movies Pixar movies. They have emotion, likable characters, and unexpected and subtle observations of humanity. Does Sausage Party have any of this? No! # It tries way too hard to have shock humor, but fails miserably. For shock humor to actually be shocking, it needs to come off as a surprise. If the entire film constantly beats the viewer over the head with excessive profanity, sexual jokes, and drug references, then by definition it can't be shocking. It becomes tedium. # It's supposedly a satire on religion, but it's horribly executed with juvenile jokes with a pseudo-intelligent theme. # The infamous orgy scene at the ending, in fact, uploads of the scene can be easily found on porn-sharing websites and if you manage to find the scene in YouTube, it's always going to be age-restricted Good Qualities # The animation is rather decent. # Great voice acting by Seth Rogen, Kristen Wiig, Jonah Hill, etc., despite their talents being wasted in this movie. # The racist stereotypes are rather clever. #Regarding pointer 2, some of the commercials and the home video cover of the movie actually do warn about the movie not being kid-friendly.